bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Dragonoid
Ultimate Dragonoid is the second evolution of Drago. Information Ultimate Dragonoid is included in the Bakugan Arena commercial when it said "there are now 30 more new Bakugan to collect", but Ultimate Dragonoid was never released as a Bakugan toy. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Drago evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid after he fought Storm Skyress as Delta Dragonoid. Due to Storm Skyress being the Guardian Bakugan of Shun, the last Brawler Dan needed to defeat. He has markings on his wings which are now split and he also has two horns that are merged. He defeated Alpha Hydranoid in episode 38, and then teamed up with him to defeat Centorrior and Druman but they needed a very precise stategy to beat them. He later appeared to battle Centorior and Druman again but this time with Runo's Haos Blade Tigrerra. In the end Drago beat Centorior and Tigrerra took down Druman, later Drago tried to beat Naga and save Wavern but he destroyed her on her own request and got the Infinity Core and evolved into Infinity Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Ultimate Dragon ''(Ultimate Dragonoid): Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Boosted Ultima': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid. * Dragonic Ogre: Nullifies the opponent ability and adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid * Fire Wall: Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Ultimate Dragonoid. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Ultimate Dragonoid. (Standard Pyrus Ability) ;Fusion Ability Card *'Exceed': Adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid. Trivia *Ultimate Dragonoid was the first Anime Exclusive Bakugan. **He is also the only Anime Exclusive version of Dragonoid besides Mock Dragonoid. *He has the Pyrus Symbol on both wings in real form and ball form. *"Ultimate" usually means final generation. It is possible that Ultimate Dragonoid means that it is the final natural evolution, because it evolved without anything but battle experience, as the rest of Drago's evolutions were attained by absorbing a powerful energy source. *Ultimate Dragonoid had a very similar ball form design as his previous versions and Apollonir. (Dragonoid and Delta Dragonoid.) *Ultimate Dragonoid was one of the three Bakugan from season 1 that were never produced as a toy. *He has a ball form similar to Wavern. *It is unknown why, but in the first video game, Ultimate Dragonoid's ball form is a Pyrus Naga. Gallery Anime Ultimate Dragonoid (closed).PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid in ball form (closed) File:Ultimate_Drago_Ball.JPG|Ultimate Dragonoid in ball form (open) ultimateball.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid in ball form ultimateform.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid in Bakugan form ultimateboostedultima.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid using Boosted Ultima ultimatevsserpent.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid vs. Pyrus Serpenoid ultimateattackultima.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid using Ultimate Dragon ultimateaboutalpha.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid using Exceed ultimatevsnaga.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid about to save Wavern from Silent Naga ultimatevolve.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid evolving into Infinity Dragonoid Dan-o.gif|Gargonoid Army vs. Ultimate Dragonoid wallpaper_111.jpg|Ultimate Dragonoid with Dan ultimateintermission.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid with Dan in Bakugan Intermission 1252281.jpg|Ultimate Dragonoid ready to race ultimate_dragonoid.png|Ultimate Dragonoid scanned by a BakuPod wALKING_dRAGO.png|Ultimate Dragonoid Ultimate Drago and Wavern.jpg|Ultimate Drago and Wavern 39.jpg|Ultimate Dragonoid beaten Other File:INFINITYDRAGO.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan